If This Is My Last
by Mizcherri88
Summary: One Shot Snow and Emily are stuck in the elevator on MS1. Emily is reliving the memories of her life as she thinks about the fact that they might not make it off MS1 alive. She doesn't want to die with a heavy heart or any regrets.


A/N: Ok, so I just watched Lockout and was intrigued by the cute thing starting between Snow and Emily. Of course I went to FanFic to see if anyone had any good smuttiness to satiate my sudden appetite. But, alas, there's none. I guess somebody had to be the first.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I was scared. I guess _was_ means I'm not really scared anymore. Somewhere between being held hostage, shot, and running through hell I found the sort of peace you find right before you die. It's scarey but you've accepted it. It's crazy the things you think of before you're impending death. Your first lost tooth, your first car, your first love... your last love, the last time you got laid. What a bummer. Maybe I should've hitched a ride on that pod back to safe mother-earth. Back to my safe life trying to 'help' prisoners from being guinea pigs. God! Who am I kidding? This was a fucked up idea.

All of the hostages I was so self-righteously going to save are now dead. I tricked Snow into helping me and now he's probably going to die in vain cuz I skipped the pod back home. We're stuck in an elevator... sitting, stewing over what to do.

"I'm sorry you're here..." I try and blink back my tears that suddenly threaten to consume me. "And that I didn't take that emergency pod home."

"Don't be sorry. It's not like I'm missing any hot date back home anyways. Not saying I don't get hot dates." He added trying to lighten the mood.

I scooted closer to him. It was cold and I felt sad thinking about what may come when someone finally finds us in the elevator. They'll probably overtake Snow and kill him. Then the one-eyed-psycho-fuck will have his nasty way with me before he beats my head in. I couldn't help a couple silent tears streaking my grimy face.

Then warm tobacco stained hands lifted my chin to face his. Sympathy. God, how I would love to forget this for just a second. How I would love to just... _lose_ my self before I die a horrible death.

I couldn't help my self. I launched myself at him. Quickly straddling him and reaching my right hand to cup his face and pull his lips to mine. Quickly he fell in tune, matching my every kiss. I couldn't hold back my despair fueled lust for this man who's saved my ass more than once. I bit his lip, kissing my way to the corner of his mouth, down his jaw. He was salty and dirty but I could care less. Not like I smelled of roses either. I just needed his hands all over me. I had to touch every bit of him before we both died.

He had one hand firmly on my hip, squeezing every so often, while the other slipped up my tank up my back sending a quiver through my body down to the fire in my belly. My hands started quickly unbuckling his vest which he shimmied off. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it off hastily just as I grabbed my tank and followed suit.

We attacked each other. One of his hands cupping my ass while the other skimming the flesh on the top of my bra making my nipples harden. It turned me on so _bad_ I needed this damn bra off. I broke our kiss. He looked at me questioningly. I reached behind me and unclasped the damn thing and let it drop.

He actually smiled a little when he finally gazed upon my naked breasts. At least he'll have seen one more pair of nice tits before he dies. I couldn't help a quick smirk before he reached up and grabbed my right while laying his cheek gingerly on my left. Hmmm... Snow's a boob guy. Then he started thumbing my right nipple while slowly licking circle around my left. Switching to the other after a while. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feelings of the burn building in my belly while my hands ran through the short hairs on the back of his head.

Suddenly I was being tilted back. I opened my eyes just as I softly landed on the cool metal floor. Snow was hovering so close above me. I could feel the heat of his bare chest. I reached up and laced one hand behind his head, kissing him hard and the other around his waist, pulling him the rest of the way down so he was pleasantly on top of me. His body a welcome weight, adding to the building pressure between my thighs. I moved my leg and wrapped it around him trying to get more contact with his body trying to rub out the pressure. He ran his hand down my thigh to my hip, squeezing it, making me moan through a kiss. He quickly and skillfully undid my pants slipping a couple fingers into the top of my underwear sliding back and forth. I undid his pants and he helped push them down far enough while I scooted mine down, hurriedly yanking one leg off so I could spread them.

I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. If this was my last fuck it was gonna be damn good. He started kissing down my jaw, my neck, to my collar bone. I couldn't take the pressure of the burn in my pussy anymore. I needed him inside me. I reached down and grabbed him firmly. He hissed in my ear. He caught on and let me maneuver him to my entrance.

He pushed up so he was looking right at me. I don't know if it was to judge my reaction. Maybe he was getting sentimental in his last moments. Either way, right now it was just him and I, making hot, passionate, love. There was nothing else. I cupped his face and stared into his eyes, reciprocating the unknown but so familiar feelings.

He suddenly plunged into me. My eyes fluttered closed from pleasure. He quickly pulled out and thrust back in. I matched him hit for hit. Moaning in approval. Meeting him at each thrust. Every time going deeper and harder. Touching that ball of fire inside, ready to burst at any moment. My hands roaming his body helplessly. Squeezing, scratching, kissing, biting. I was so close, his breathe on my ear and his warm body sliding against mine adding to each of his thrusts. "Oh Fuck!... Snow!" was all that came out as my orgasm burst from me as he thrust harder and faster, close to his own release. I was riding out the high from my orgasm just as Snow found his release with a soft grunt, face buried in my neck.

After a couple minutes of me running my hands through his hair and his head on my chest we parted and got dressed. Snow dressed quickly and was done before I got my pants back over my boot and up. He just starred as I put the rest back on. I looked at him cautiously as I finished. What happened to smart ass Snow? Don't tell me he's attached now.

He walked up to me and grabbed my chin, pulling me close. I thought he was going to kiss me again.

"Looks like the tough girl hair is getting to you." He said instead. "We'll have o do something 'bout that"

I couldn't help but smile a little bit at that. At least for the last hours, minutes, seconds of our lives he wouldn't make this awkward. We both went back to our spots in the small elevator. Suddenly it started up again before stopping again abruptly. Here we go again.


End file.
